


First Day of School

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Modern AU where Tina and Newt have adopted Credence and it's his first day of school





	First Day of School

Newt and Tina had rescued Credence when he was a child, before the obscurus had become too powerful. He had had no where else to go so they had adopted him. Prior to this, Newt's only experience caring for anything was with this creatures so he had insisted that Credence call him "mummy" which left Tina to be "mum". It was little Credence's first day at Hogwarts and both Newt and Tina were very anxious. They had carefully packed him a lunch full of treats and given him money in case he wanted to buy something from the trolley lady. Credence was even more nervous than them. "What if the other kids don't like me? What if I don't understand the subjects?, Credence looked at both Newt and Tina sadly. "You'll do fine", Newt promised. "The other kids will love you." "Be safe and remember to enjoy yourself", Tina leaned down to kiss the small boy's forehead. "Now", Newt said. "You have to run right at the wall between platforms 9 and 10, be brave, I promise it won't hurt", he gave the boy a running push and suddenly Credence had passed through the wall. "I can't believe how far he's come, he grew up so fast", Tina said, wiping a tear from her eye. She stood there on the platform with Newt's arm around her looking at the spot where Credence had walked only moments before.


End file.
